A Truth or a Lie?
by Kalika's Maya
Summary: *The sequel to "A Dream or Reality?"* Nearly a year after the end of their beloved dream world; Lightning, Cloud, and Yuna discover ways to possibly bring their trio back together again but at a certain cost for each of them.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Finally, I got this chapter finished after what could have been forever! I hope you all enjoy it! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, or Final Fantasy XIII**

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

What would you do to return to your false reality?

Would you give up all the ones you loved for loved ones who might not exist? Would you give up all your life with family and friends to an eternity of service for a goddess? Would you be willing to give up everything you had ever fought? Would you be willing to be forgotten, to not exist?

I did all that just to chase a dream. A dream that I might be real or might be my psych finally losing it.

I left my younger sister, Serah for this. The one I had been fighting for since the day I had turned L'Cie. Now even after I have found her again and been freed from my curse of eternal servitude, I submit both so I can find answers to all this.

Is there a man named Cloud and a women named Yuna who I had traveled with? Who was the man at the end of my dream who had prophesied my doomed existence? That my life would fall apart till nothing was left but a single string that I was barely holding on to. And what happened to Cloud and Yuna? Had they died, been injured, or worse? Why had Cloud not rescued us? Why did he stand there, unyielding to move?

I _needed_ answers to those questions. Even if the answer was they were not real would be easier than not knowing.

So that is why I am to be the guardian of Etro, enslaved to her willing after I find my answers.

I will only be Etro's guardian, Lightning. I am no one anymore, only her hand of justice.

Claire Farron was lost in the stars and clouds. She dreamed so high that when a meteor hit, she fell, breaking into unfixable pieces.


	2. The Paths that They Take

**A/N: Yes, I did say wouldn't write anymore for this and that it was up for adoption. I blame friends... ****Also, I'm introducing a few OC's with Yuna but it's necessary for her part of the story. But these should be the only OC's unless needed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII, X, or XIII. **

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

Blood spewed on the ground around the Vercingetorix, which limply flapped its wings against the dusty soil to attack me.

"Sorry…" I whispered, praying that she wo

Blood spewed on the ground around the Vercingetorix, which limply flapped its wings against the dusty soil to attack me.

"Sorry…" I whispered, praying that she wouldn't hear me. Though I doubt she wouldn't. If she heard me, I ruined every chance of finding them.

Raising my gunblade above my head, I plunged the blade in the creature's frail body, blooding exploding upon my clothes.

Pulling my gunblade from the lifeless form I began toward the empty throne that sat above all in the coliseum.

"I've killed every monster you've sent against me Goddess, am I worthy of being you're guardian or not?" I spat at Etro, all the anger that had built until this moment directed at her.

_"Yes, you're worthy…_" Her voice rang inside my head, "_through your quest is futile."_

I hesitated, not wanting to admit it was true.

_"You gain nothing but the satisfaction of having your questions answered. You leave behind everything you have ever known for strange worlds beyond your wildest dreams. Are you certain this is the path you wish to take?" _

I smirked; I was hell-bent on finding them. "Yes, my Goddess."

_"Very well." _

A shock passed through my body then everything went black.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

I climbed over another boulder blocking his path in the tunnel. Halfway over, I slipped, falling on my 'bad' arm.

Fighting back whimpers of pain, I pulled myself up and continued on my _merry _way to find the materia.

This materia was important to me as much as the Highwind was to Cid. It is said to grant one wish to whoever finds it.

Having first caught rumors about it from Red XIII a year ago, I have been searching for it ever since. I had traveled to many towns throughout the planet that might have the slightest clue on where it was. Now my latest lead had led me here to the Forgotten City.

It was truthfully the last place on the planet I wanted to be, but I didn't have much of a choice.

After more walking and climbing over fallen obstacles, the tunnel finally widen slightly to a pedestal holding a glowing white orb.

I raced forward, a small smile on my face. After searching for nearly a year it was here! Or at least some lost materia was here…

I grabbed at the materia like I was a starving child who had eaten in months; it nearly fell from hand as I snatched it from the pedestal.

I stare at it in amazement. I might finally have the answers to everything! I might be able to save Yuna and Lightning! And I might be able to finally escape _him. _The need to start laughing filled me for a moment when I remember that Yuna and Lightning need me now.

As soon as I equipped it, I instantly felt the untainted, cold power of the materia rush through me. This was it…There was no doubt about it…

A ting of fear began to build in my chest. What if I couldn't save them like last time? Just like Aerith and Zack…

_No! I _will_ save them!_ I shouted at myself mentally. _I have to!_

Releasing a breath I realized I had been holding, I whispered: "I wish…to find Lightning and Yuna."

I felt the power the materia held release, blinding the cavern with light until it all disappeared.

And there was nothing…

* * *

"I shouldn't be doing this…" I whispered to myself as I fidgeted with the necklace around my neck.

Sighing, I slowly crawled out of bed, praying that Wakka and Lulu didn't awaken. Lowering myself to my knees, I grabbed the small knapsack that was under my bed.

I was leaving today. I had officially joined the Furies. A sphere hunting group that had just recently come to Besaid to hunt for, well, spheres. I had secretly joined them. I was able to catch their leader, Theresa, in the temple a few days ago. I was able to convince her that I could be a valuable addition to their group.

Now am I not too sure.

I can barely fight with anything but a staff. I can't summon aeons anymore. All I have is white magic and how far will that take me? How long until they kick me out and leave me stranded somewhere with no way back to Besaid?

"I have to do this…" I tried to convince myself. Exhaling, I slowly got up and left our house, quietly placing the knapsack on as I went.

Making my way to the beach, looking down at my boots as I walk, I begin to wonder how I would find them. It's not like I could just go up them and say "Hey, I need to find my friends but there's a slight problem. They might not even be from this world…"

As much as I would love being able to do that, I'll have to find another way to them. But since I can't fight squat…and I can't ask Wakka and Lulu all of a sudden without any explanation as to why I'd want to start an expedition across Spira all of a sudden. Unless I'd said I was trying to find Tidus…

Sorrow crashes into my chest, bring tears to my eyes. I shake my head, forcing myself not cry. _Don't think about him…_I tell myself.

I halt; suddenly grasping I've made it to the beach.

"Where is she? Wasn't she supposed to be here already?" A prissy feminine voice cuts through the silence of the night.

I hide behind a bush, curious about my soon-to-be teammates.

"She'll be here. Her guardians don't know about this…arrangement we've made." I distinguish Theresa's voice. Her tone is calm and without question.

"What does the High-Summoner want with us?" The girl from before says with venom.

"_Yuna_…" Theresa says, stretching out my name, "said that she wanted to leave Besaid to see Spira now after Sin."

"What so she can have people praise her at her every wake and call?"

Before anyone can respond, I jump from the bushes.

"I'm here!" I cry, dashing towards them.

"Finally." The girl from earlier, mutters, leaving to get on the boat. All I can see of her is long, dark brown hair that's braided down her back.

"It's good to see you Yuna." Theresa smiles at me, her violet eyes sparkling from the moon's light.

"It's good to see you too!" I smile back. "I'm sorry I am late. As you know my friends don't want me to leave."

"Yes, I understand. C'mon we mustn't leave the others waiting." Theresa turns then leaving me to follow.

* * *

**A/N: I've just combined the 2-4 chapters into one now thanks to a suggestion. Please R&R!**


End file.
